(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker installing holder, and particularly to a speaker installing holder which can be detachably attached without using any bolts or nuts when securing the speaker, thereby improving the productivity.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a relatively small speaker is installed within audio apparatuses or personal computers. The more the apparatuses are miniaturized, the more the size of such speaker is reduced. If the miniaturized speaker is installed by using bolts and nuts, the bolts and nuts require spaces for accommodating them, which results in that the fastening work becomes difficult, and the speaker becomes liable to be damaged as well, thereby giving adverse effects to regenerating sound.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of the fixed state of the conventional speaker, and in order to solve the above described problems, a plurality of bent pieces B are formed on proper positions of a chassis A to insert and secure a speaker C. In this state, one side of the speaker C is fastened by means of screws D which are driven by means of a fastening tool such as a screw driver. But in such a case, if the driving force for the screw driver is excessive, the speaker can be damaged, with the result that an adverse effect is given to regenerating the sound, and that the use of the fastening means lowers the productivity as in the case of the preceding devices.
Further, as shown in FIG. 2, a connecting ring E is formed on the chassis, and an elastic member F made of a steel wire is connected to the connecting ring E in a triangular form, so that the elastic member F should press down the speaker C, thereby securing the speaker. However, such a device requires a large installing area, and there is another disadvantage such that a short circuit may be formed if the speaker power line and the elastic member are contacted each other.